


We’re With You - Natasha

by mrs_t2019



Series: We’re With You [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_t2019/pseuds/mrs_t2019
Summary: Our favorite spiders spend some time together





	We’re With You - Natasha

Natasha read her book as Peter snored softly on her bed next to her. She hadn’t realized that he’d even fallen asleep. She’d been helping him with his homework, a paper on the Accords, and he’d gone silent while writing it. The former assassin reached over and took his textbook, closing it and putting it on the floor. It was only 4:30 PM, but Peter had looked drained when he’d come in from school, so she let him sleep.

**********

It was almost time for dinner and Natasha wanted to make sure that Peter ate something. She hadn’t seen him grab a snack before he started his homework and he’d now been asleep for two hours. She closed her book with a sniff, having only one chapter left, and set it down before looking at Peter. He had a look of innocence on his beautiful face, now snuggled up to her side, his head pillowed on her breast. Natasha felt such love in her heart for this kid. She reached down to stroke his cheek, but frowned when he flinched, his face suddenly screwing up in terror as he hid it in her chest.

“No...please...” Peter moaned, his body twisting. Natasha wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her lap, rocking him to calm him.

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. It’s just a bad dream. Wake up for me,” she soothed, kissing his forehead. It took less time for him to wake than usual. Their plan must be working to an extent.

“Nat?” he said, a bit confused.

“Yeah, I’m here,” she replied, hugging him. Peter relaxed into her embrace and let out a deep breath.

“I had a nightmare,” he told her sullenly, as if she didn’t know.

“That’s okay, babe,” she said with finality.

“I just...I’ve had a good streak this week while I slept and now this...” Natasha pulled back to cup his cheeks.

“One bad day doesn’t wipe out everything else, and it doesn’t put you back at square one. It’s okay.” She kissed Peter’s temple and pulled him back in, rocking from side to side. “We love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you guys, too.” Peter rubbed his face against Natasha’s shoulder, feeling safe and loved.

“Let’s go eat. I smell Clint’s pot roast.”


End file.
